


He Wanna Get Married But He Don't Wanna Marry Me

by xxEmi



Series: Destiel Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, destiel bingo, free spot on destiel bingo, hella angsty, i'm so bad at tagging can you tell?, inspired by song "marry me" by thomas rhett, no happy ending, well there is one for dean but not for cas.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Castiel loves Dean more than anything in the worldTo bad Dean doesn't feel the same





	He Wanna Get Married But He Don't Wanna Marry Me

“And do you, Dean Winchester, take Lisa to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Dean beamed at the woman before him and said the words Cas had been dreading for months.

“I do.”

“You may kiss your bride.”

Cas shut his eyes tight as Dean leaned forward to kiss his new wife. All he could think about was how he wished it was him instead.

He had been in love with Dean ever since they met in preschool. Dean had noticed him sitting all alone at his lunch table and came right over and started talking to him, as if they had known each other all their lives, even shared the piece of pie his mother had sent with him.

Cas hadn’t known what the warm feeling he got in his chest was until he was older and realized that what he felt for Dean was more than friendship.

It was clear that Dean didn't feel the same. He was super straight and a total womanizer, and while he was totally supportive of Cas when he came out as gay, he still got defensive if anyone even implied that he himself might have the slightest interest in men.

Cas was forced to watch his best friend grow up and become handsomer and sweeter and go through girls like he went through his mother's apple pie. He dated so many girls they both lost count but the only solace Cas held was the fact that within a few weeks they would be gone, it never failed. But then Lisa came along.

The two met at a party, of course and they hit it off immediately. Their one-night stand turned into a two-night stand and then three-night stand and a date and shortly after they were making it official on their social medias.

Cas assumed Dean would eventually grow tired of her and once again go on the prowl but the weeks went on and turned into months and then years and then came the day that Dean pulled Cas aside and told her that he was going to propose to Lisa and he wanted Cas to be his Best Man.

Cas accepted.

He drank himself silly that night, swearing at the world and at himself, but not at Dean. He couldn’t hate Dean for being in love, he couldn’t even hate Lisa, she was so sweet and was one of the few girls that weren’t threatened by how close Cas and Dean were. Quite the opposite actually, she thought it was cute. She respectfully let them have their “bro time” together and she even made an effort to include Cas in the wedding preparations, thinking she was doing the right thing, not knowing how much she was hurting him.

When the couple finished kissing, everyone clapped and a few even let out hoots and hollers and Cas forced a smile when Dean beamed at him

The reception was torture. Cas was Dean’s Best Man, that meant he had to put together a speech for the couple, luckily his brother Gabriel was there to help him out. In his speech, he told them that he hoped they had a long happy marriage, had plenty of kids, and told Lisa that if she fucked up she had to answer to him, causing many to chuckle.

Then came the dancing. Dean and Lisa went first, slow dancing to their song, “I don’t dance” by Lee Brice.

Cas made himself watch, made himself see how absolutely in love the two of them were. A small part of him hoped that seeing it would make him accept it, but it didn’t.

When the DJ announced the Father/Daughter Son/Mother dance, Cas expected Dean to dance with Sam, since his both his parents were gone that’s what he decided to do, but instead Dean passed him by and made his way over to Cas.

“I know this is last minute but Cas, will you dance with me?” He asked with a pleading look, and who could refuse when he looked like that.

So they danced as Elvis filtered through the speakers and Cas hoped that everyone assumed his tears were “happy tears”.

It seemed to drag on forever but finally the bride and groom made their way out to the front of the church to their ride, the Impala he helped Dean rebuild, which they would take to the cabin they were honeymooning at.

Cas laughed and cheered and threw the rose petals as they walked by.

Lisa stopped as they reached the car and grinned over her shoulder as she threw the bouquet.

Right into Cas’ arms.

He threw them away the minute he got home and went into his room, pulling his suitcase out from under his bed.

He didn’t tell Dean, but he had applied for a job across the country and got accepted. He was scheduled to leave on a flight next week.

By the time Mr. and Mrs. Winchester came back from their honeymoon he would be long gone and out of the picture. 

After all, just because he wanted Dean happy, didn’t mean he had to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Marry Me by Thomas Rhett. The title is a genderbent version of the lyrics


End file.
